U.S. Pat. No. application Ser. No. 08/569,310 filed Dec. 8, 1995 discloses one of a class of new and novel appliances having a COACH mode of operation in which the user is coached through the performance of a user-selected task. Major elements of those appliances are: (a) a player for a laser readable data storage device such as a video compact disc, an audio compact disc, a laser disc, or one of the soon to be available digital video discs; (b) a CRT, flat screen, or other visual display device for information retrieved from the data storage device; and (c) an audio output device; e.g., a conventional loudspeaker. Video discs are preferred over audio discs because a visual/audio presentation of a subject (or even a visual presentation alone as in the case of an ingredients or parts list, for example) will typically be superior to sound alone in conveying information to the user.
Stored on the preferred video compact disc are an introductory video which coaches the user in the operation of the appliance; a hierarchy of user-retrievable, multiple choice menus; and, for each of the choices in a bottom level menu, a video demonstration or static display (text, graphics, or text-graphics) for coaching the user through a task or a step of a task.
The introductory video allows a new user to easily use the system to access selected information on the very first try without training or guidance from another person and without consulting written instructions. For many, the elimination of the need to refer to written instructions is of paramount importance as they consider any more than the most rudimentary written instructions distasteful, if not something to be avoided at all costs.
In its COACH mode of operation, the appliance disclosed in the '310 application defaults to the playing of the introductory instructional video. The user can recycle to the beginning of the video after it has finished playing or at any time while the video is playing. This is particularly advantageous to the new user who can thereby easily play the introductory video as many times as is perceived to be necessary to assimilate information which the video presents.
The user can skip at any point in the introductory video to the highest level menu in the menu hierarchy. Otherwise, the advance to the top level menu will automatically occur when the introductory video ends.
Once the highest level menu is reached, the user is coached through the menu hierarchy. Beginning with the top level menu, the user can select one of the menus available on each successively lower level and can make a choice of the items of information available from the lowest level menu in a particular hierarchy.
If the choice from the selected lowest level menu results in a video or audio clip being played, the user is automatically returned to the menu (lower level) from which the selection is made upon completion of the presentation.
If a static display of information is present on the integrated unit screen, that display will stay on the screen until taken off by the user. That returns the user to the menu from which the information was selected.
The user can also back up stepwise through the hierarchy of menus to the top level menu and from the latter to the introductory video.
If operation of the appliance in the COACH mode is interrupted, operation of the appliance will resume from the point of interruption when operation in the COACH mode is restored. The user is thereby relieved of the task of navigating through the introductory video and perhaps an entire hierarchy of menus to the point previously reached if he or she wishes to: (a) interrupt a search for, or the display of, information; and (b) then return to the search for or viewing of displayed information.
There are occasions on which a user may wish to review all or part of the introductory video or the top level menu in the hierarchy after having navigated part or all of the way through the hierarchy of menus. The user can return in one step to the beginning of the introductory video or the top level menu from any level of operation.